The Real Reason Why Saruhiko Fushimi Left HOMRA (One Shot)
by Samlu707
Summary: Fushimi and Yata had another friend in school, and she was the reason he left HOMRA. (Brief mentions of sex but no actual scenes) (Also I listened to That Would Be Enough from Hamilton and that was what sparked the idea for this.) FushimiXOC One-sided YataXOC


Saruhiko Fumshimi and Misaki Yata had another friend in middle school that was a girl named Yumi Hamada. She was short little thing with a kind soul, and mostly kept to her books. She had blonde almost white hair, fair skin, and the most beautiful violet eyes. She was American, but lived in Shizume City for all her life, and it wasn't until Yata had bumped into her causing her to fall into Fushimi, that they slowly but surely all became best freinds.

Both boys eventually fell deeply in love her, and had different ways of showing her. Yata would blush and stutter every time she paid him that bit of extra attention, and Fushimi always acted as if he didn't love her, but she knew he did because we was always so attentive toward her. Yumi was also the reason why Yata had trouble with girl, because every time he looked at or try to talk to one, there was just always something that reminded him of Yumi, and then he would start blushing and stuttering like a mad man. Fushimi was the exact opposite, because every time a girl came up to confess their love for him he'd coldly brush them off since they weren't Yumi.

The only thing was that she only loved one of them, and that was Fumshimi. She was always closer to Fumshimi than she as to Yata. Not to say she wasn't close with Yata because she was. It was just a deeper more intimate relationship between her and Fushimi, and Yata knew of this and still loved her. He approved of the relationship that was growing between the two, because he knew he could trust his friend to love and protect her.

Yata and Fushimi had both later joined HOMRA, decided not to risk Yumi to the touch of the red flame, because she had suffered from hypothyroidism. The boys didn't want to risk it advancing into a more rare form of myxedema due to stress on her body from taking in the power or getting an infection if she were to get burned. Her treatments were expensive, and luckily her family was just barely able to get by with a little help from Izumo every now and then. They cared to much to risk it, and neither did anybody else in HOMRA. They all welcomed her with open arms and deemed her a honorary HOMRA member.

It wasn't until shortly after Fushimi and Yata had joined HOMRA that Fushimi and Yumi decided to take the next step in their relationship and lose their virginity to each other. It had surprisingly took a lot of convincing on Yumi's end to get Fushimi use to the idea of them taking that step, because he was still worried over her health. If not having sex meant that she would be fine and healthy for the rest of her days then he was okay with not taking that step. She finally told him that she knew that they didn't need to have sex in their relationship to have a happy one, it was just something she knew she wanted to be able to experience just like anyone else, and that she wouldn't want to experience it with anyone else but him. After her little heartfelt speech, even though he would never admit it out loud to anyone but her, he knew that he had fallen more in love with her. That night they spent it in awkwardness and pure bliss with each other. (Well they were virgins so I expected them both to be kinda awkward the first time going in, but after awhile figured out what worked and what didn't.)

They had been apart of HOMRA for awhile when something happened. She didn't know what to do. She went to Izumo and Mikoto for advice, she didn't tell Tatara because she knew he had his moments of being a blabber mouth some times. They had immediately told her that she needed to tell Fushimi. He needed to know.

So the next day she went to him and she told him.

She was pregnant.

Fushimi was shocked. They had used protection, be he knew even then those weren't a 100% guarantee. There was always the chance, but with her hypothyroidism there was also the chance of her being infertile. He already knew that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he was honestly so happy that he would actually get to be the father of her child. But he knew they were young and that money was already tight with her family and a baby would just add more stress to them and the baby. So he made a choice.

He decided to leave HOMRA. Fushimi had done his research, and saw that having a steady income and a job with health benefits would help them in the long run. He had already begun to feel like an outsider in HOMRA so this was the perfect excuse to not only leave but also be able to provide a good decent life for the love of his life and soon to be child, and Scepter 4 provided the opportunities needed to do just that.

He had talked it over with Yumi at first. She had been very reluctant about leaving HOMRA, but she knew he was right. This is what needed to be done to make sure that both her and the baby would be okay.

Fushimi had hardly even put any thought into what he was going to say to everyone in HOMRA, especially Yata. Yata was the first and only person he had told that he was leaving with Yumi to Scepter 4. He didn't even get a chance to tell Yata about the baby before Yata exploded on him calling a traitorous monkey and a shit friend for dragging Yumi along with him. Yata being they only person that can make Fushimi lash out, made him do exactly that. He was annoyed and pissed about the accusations being placed against him to the point he decided to just go along with it and agree with everything Yata was saying, even going as far as burning part of his HOMRA insignia to prove just how right Yata was.

Later once he was back with Yumi at her parent's apartment, he told her everything that had happened with Yata, and how he was going to tell the other but he was just so pissed he left knowing Yata would go back and tell the others what happened. Yumi had never seen his so upset and distressed before, so when he asked her to refrain from going over there until things settled down, just in case anything bad where to happen to her or the baby, she agreed. That next day they both went to Scepter 4 where Fushimi was accepted. Just like with the Red Clan Fushimi expressed his opinion on denying Yumi the blue aura, but still letting her stay around and live with him. So Yumi became a sort of secretary for the Blue King. She agreed to this so that she had something to do, and didn't just rely on Fushimi to take care of her. And once again just like with the Red Clan, the Blue Clan accepted her with open arms.

Days, weeks, even months went by. Yumi and Fumishi were counting down the days to their baby's birth, but then the inevitable happened. Going through with the pregnancy everyone was aware of the risks that may occur. Luckily nothing bad happened to Yumi.

Normal pregnancies last about 40 weeks, but for Yumi and Fushimi their beautiful baby boy was born around 30 weeks. Having a preterm birth so early caused many complications for the baby. Neither Yumi or Fushimi had got the chance to hold him because of his immediate need for medical attention. They thought they might have lost him, but thanks to him having all his vital organs well developed, proper medical care, and long NICU visits he was going to be okay.

Surprisingly Fushimi would hardly ever let him go. They absolutely adored each other. It made Yumi's heart swell with happiness whenever she saw them together. Everybody at Scepter 4 had taken a liking to the small infant as well, and would help the young couple out whenever needed. The young couple also had a small wedding after the baby was released, so that now they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Fushimi with an added small Fushimi too.

Yumi eventually called Izumo and explained what really happened, and told him not to say anything to Yata because she wanted her and Fushimi to tell him. After that Izumo, Mikoto, Tatara had taken a trip to Scepter 4 with the Blue Kings permission to visit the couple and greet the newest addition. Sure they were still upset that they were never told the real reason for their leaving, but still greeted them kindly and made sure they were okay.

They never did get around to telling Yata because shortly after Tatara had been killed by the Seventh King: The Colorless King. This one event caused a spiral of events with the Red Clan out for revenge and the Blue Clan trying to keep everything in order. Yumi mourned Tatara's death and knew how it would affect the Red King. He was the only one to be able to calm the beast that laid within Mikoto, and with Tatara gone it was just waiting to be released. Yumi mostly stayed out of the fight to take care of her baby. She only went and checked on Mikoto when he let Munakata arrest him. She brought him food, water, a pillow, and a blanket, and in return she would ask about how everyone was doing and he would answer. So she knew how bad the relationship between the people she had considered her closest friends had gotten. She just hoped neither of them actually killed the other, because she knew deep deep down that they really just missed each other.

It wasn't long before Mikoto had busted out and taken over Ashinaka High School to finally get his revenge on the Colorless King. From what Yumi had heard Mikoto did succeed in getting his revenge with the help of the First King: The Silver King, but because his weismann level was already at it's peak, killing him had sent it overboard. In the end, Munakata reluctantly had to kill Mikoto before his crumbling sword could preform Damocles Down.

That was rough night for everyone in the three clans.

As time went on, the Green Clan also know as JUNGLE had made an uprising, causing Anna to be captured then assume her role as the new Red King. Yumi herself believed that it was only right that Anna was to be the new Red King, and believed that the connection that her and Mikoto shared was probably just as strong as it was before if not stronger. Everyone in the Red, Blue, and Sliver clans were now targets of JUNGLE including Yumi and the baby.

One day, Yumi had to run out to grab some last minuet things for the dinner they would be having soon whether their plan the next day worked or failed. She had already been stressed after their last plan failed at Christmas, and just needed some normalcy. Especially with Fushimi gone. She knew where he was and why. Munakata had asked her for permission before even thinking about ordering the father of her son to infiltrate JUNGLE. She knew how important it was and if everything succeeded, then she could finally live peacefully with her husband and child.

She had left her child in the care of Zenjo knowing the one armed man could fully take care of a baby by himself for an hour or two. Plus both her and her child had a fondness for his cat. As she was leaving the grocery store she thought she had heard someone call her name from behind her but just ignored it and kept moving. All of a sudden there was an explosion to her right, she was tossed to the ground but felt relatively no pain but a weight on top of her body. She looked up to see Yata above her. He had protected her from the explosion. All too quick Yata and her ran.

Once he thought they were safe enough he slowed their pace to a walk and and lead her back to Scepter 4. No words were spoken, but even after all this time one look at her and he knew he still loved her and needed to make sure she got back safe and sound. They were almost to Scepter 4 when she told him the truth. That they left for Scepter 4 because she got pregnant and needed the health benefits. She could see in his face he was conflicted as he refused to speak, and as soon as they arrived back at Scepter 4 he left before she could even tell him the name of her son.

The next day Yumi waited quietly in her and Fushimi's room with their child sleeping peacefully beside her unaware of the battle that was raging nearby. Hours had past before finally it was all over. They had won. When she saw everyone return her heart dropped as she noticed Fushimi wasn't with them, and Munakata had to explain that he was severely injured and had to go to the hospital. Immediately she grabbed what all she needed for her and her child and left to hospital.

When she arrived she had told to wait a few minutes because he was still getting stitched up, but as soon as that was done and the doctors knew he was stable they let her see him. Fushimi looked up to see his wife with their child in her arms standing in front of him. Yumi walked up to the bed that he was laid in, and set her bag for the stuff her child needed on the ground as Fushimi took the small child from her. Gently he hugged the boy close to him and let one of his rare smiles show as he looked to Yumi who had now taken her spot next to him on the bed. They were both just glad he had made it out alive, and Yumi was even happier to hear about how Yata basically saved his life at one point and that they should be good now.

A knock at the door interrupted the little family moment. All three heads had turned toward the sound, and in the doorway stood a very embarrassed Yata as Yumi ran up and hugged him. She kept thanking him, and by the time she let go his face was as red as his aura. Yata looked away and toward Fushimi only to notice the small boy he was holding in his arms. Yumi smiled as she brought Yata over to the bed and sat down next to the two already on there.

The small child curiously looked toward Yata before signalling that he wanted him to be picked up by Yata. Cautiously Yata looked to both parents as he slowly picked him up. The child had Fushimi's black hair but Yumi's striking violet eyes. He was about to ask what the boy's name was when Yumi beat him to it. She stood and kissed the crown of her child's head then spoke.

"Now my darling this is your Uncle Yata who I've told you about," she looked up at the redhead holding her son, "Yata, I'd like you to meet our son. Misaki Fushimi."


End file.
